Lanna Elena Dreath
History Bast Met Alexander at the Cat Contest show, and they fell in love. Lana was born to Alexander and Bast on October 31st, After Lana was born, Bast tell Alexander that she is Bast the goddess of Cat, and Lanna is a Demigod, and Left Alexander and Lanna, When Lanna was 13 year old, her father tell her that her mother is Bast the goddess of Cats and that she is a demigods. When Lana was 14 year old,She saw lot people with a cage of Black Cat, She know these people trying to kill Black Cat, this make her angry and she save the black cat from getting killed, and People get mad at her, and they run after her, But something stop them, Black Cat tell her that that she Knows Lana is Daughter of Bast the goddess of cats, And Thanks her to save her from those people, and Lanna say yoour Welcome and name her moonlight, and Moonlight tell Lana, that she will spy for Lana. So Moonlight have been spy for Lana for years. When Lanna was 15 year old, she went to back to her home from her grandparent's house and find Snowshoe cat have been abuse, This make her upset, and pick up Snowshoe cat and heal the cat, and Snowshoe Cat tell her that she is daughter of Bast, and thank her helping her, and will be her familar and Lanna say your welcome, and name her Luna, and Luna have been Lanna's familar all years. When Lanna was 16 year old, She went to back to her home from her cousin's house, and find the Brozen Egyptan Mau Cat was starving and thristy and nurse cat, and Brozen Egyptian Mau Cat thanks Lanna for nursing her and know that she is a daughter of Bast, and will be her Messagern, and Lanna say your welcome and name her Honey and Honey have been Messagner all years. When Lanna was 17 year old, she went to her friends until she was done and go back to home and find abandoned Leopard Cat, and give her a new home at Lanna's house and be guardian of Leopard Cat, and Leopard Cat thank Lanna and tell her that she know Lanna is a daughter of Bast, and will be her helper, and Lanna tell Leopard cat your welcome and name her Artemista and Artemista have been Helpers to Lanna before she went camp. When Lanna is 18 year old, her dad die, and her twins sister Isabell and her left their house with Lanna's cat, When They stop to take a break, and take a rest in forest, and A wing beast came to attack them, but Neith save them, and Isabell and Lanna thanks her for savng them, and Neith ask Isabell to join them as Hunters (Follower), and Isabell say yes and Neith ask Lanna that f se want to jon them with her sister, and Lanna say no thank you, and Neith nodded and ask them they were demigods, and they say yes, and Neith ask them whose their godparent is and they say Bast is .Neith and Isabell and Followers left the forest. Lanna went alone as she traveling and need a place to stay, and Someone approach Lanna, and introduce herself as Bast the goddess of Cats, and they have been talking and also Bast take Lanna to the camp. Personality Loyal, Noble, Kind, Sweet Photo Phoeiba.jpg|Moonligt Honey.jpg|Luna bronze-egyptian-mau-cat-02.jpg|Honey Animagus form.jpg|Artemista 13 Lanna.jpg|Lana was 13 13Lana.jpg|Lana was 14 14 Lanna.jpg|Lana was 15 15 Lana.jpg|Lana was 16 Ability Offensive #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others #They Can Shift into Cats. Supplementary #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. Traits #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night. Camp Life WIPS Relationship Katniss - Half Sister/Councler- She is nice-I like her Sam Orisis- Boyfriend- He is perfect- I love him Ryan-uncle/friend?-he is nice- I hope dont trick me do something for him. Juliet-Aunt/friend-She is nice-I hope we could work together. Theme Song Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Bast Category:Daughter of Bast Category:October 31 Category:Black Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Counselors Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Twins